Assassins
by Zomfi
Summary: Rufus Shinra est victime d'une serie d'attentats. Aux Turks d'enqueter et de resoudre ce probleme. Pregame, aux alentours de BC - Discontinued until I have inspiration
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Hé oui, je suis de retour ! Je vous ai manquée ? Ceci est la première fic de Final Fantasy que j'écris et, n'ayant jamais joué au jeu, j'ai pris la liberté de lire pas mal de fics sur ce fandom. Cependant, je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il puisse y avoir des écarts au niveau du caractère des personnages. Si quelqu'un désire passer derrière moi pour vérifier, qu'il/elle me le fasse savoir

Je précise aussi que cette fic risque d'être un peu longuette –mais rassurez-vous, j'en connais la fin.

Voilà, je vous laisse, à très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !

_Ah, Rod, Gun, TwinGun, Katana, ShotGun et les autres sont les Turks que vous pouvez trouver dans Before Crisis et de Last Order, notamment. Je me suis un peu documentée sur eux, mais évidemment je suis obligée de broder._

Assassins : Ch.1 – Ouverture

Cela s'était joué à un dixième de seconde, si Rude n'avait pas remarqué cet espèce de reflet au milieu de la foule et s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le pousser, il est probable que Rufus Shinra fut un homme mort.

Le coup de feu partit avec un grand bruit et tua une autre personne dans la foule. En un instant, les Turks avaient fait entrer le vice-président dans sa voiture et la limousine noire faisait déjà crisser ses pneus sur l'asphalte tandis que Rude, Reno et Rod fouillaient méthodiquement la foule paniquée même si, évidemment, l'assassin était déjà hors de portée. Reno cracha sur le sol.

- Hé merde, ce fils de pute doit déjà être loin maintenant ! Et aucun moyen de retrouver cet enculé !

Son partenaire haussa un sourcil, l'expression de son visage comme toujours cachée par ses lunettes noires. Rude connaissait Reno maintenant et s'était depuis longtemps habitué à entendre au moins un juron par phrase prononcée de la part du roux. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ceux qui travaillaient avec Reno avaient pris cette habitude étant donné qu'il était totalement exclu que le Turk des Taudis épure son vocabulaire, comme disait Veld.

En moins d'une heure l'endroit avait totalement été évacué et les Turks (ainsi que la police de Midgar) avaient tout l'espace disponible pour investiguer au cas où des données permettant l'identification de l'agresseur aurait été retrouvables. La balle extraite du cadavre était déjà en train d'être analysée sous tous les angles possibles et on tentait de retrouver la liste des personnes qui avaient été présentes au moment du tir (_Reno : c'est ça, on a autant de chance de tout retrouver qu'un chocobo en a de chier des gils !_)

Une berline noire, reconnaissable entre toutes, elle appartenait aux Turks, s'arrêta dans la rue et un homme au visage barré de deux cicatrices en descendit, suivi d'un autre plus jeune et visiblement d'origine Wutaïenne.

- Ah, le patron est là, soupira Rod.

- Oui et il n'a pas l'air précisément satisfait de sa journée, ajouta Gun en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

Veld se campa sur ses deux pieds, les mains derrière son dos tandis que Reno s'approchait les mains dans les poches, apparemment pas plus soucieux que ça de la tournure qu'avait pris ce qui devait n'être qu'une petite inauguration d'école élémentaire.

- Alors ? la voix du chef des Turks claqua comme un ordre, bien qu'il ne l'eût pas élevée d'un pouce.

- On fait ce qu'on peut, pour le moment, boss. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, le type est soit à Costa Del Sol, soit à Wutaï. Dans tous les cas, il a quitté Midgar.

Ce fut à peine si Veld parut surpris.

- Peu importe, si cet homme a choisi de se mettre en travers de la Shinra, c'est notre travail de nous occuper de ce problème. L'échec n'est pas une option.

Reno haussa simplement les épaules et tira sur sa cigarette.

- Comme vous voulez boss, c'est vous qui décidez.

----- Alors c'était comment ? Le second chapitre devrait être là d'ici une semaine mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Cinq reviews seraient déjà super comme échantillon ! Ah et si vous avez besoin de me contacter, vous savez où me trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

**édit: **ah-haa.. merci pour la correction Wayya :) ça me servira de leçon, toujours se relire


	2. Chapter 2

**L'auteur** : _ça n'a pas tourné exactement comme je l'avais prévu mais puisqu'on reste dans la ligne principale, on va dire que c'est bon. Et puis, Akirasen en avait tellement envie...Oh mon dieu, c'est la première fois que je pense quelque chose avec _DonCornéo_, omg omg ! C'est qui lui encore ?!_

Assassins : Ch.2 – Chercher des informations

La prédiction de Reno s'étant réalisée, les Turks n'avaient plus que la balle retrouvée dans le cadavre comme piste pour retrouver le tueur. Plutôt maigre comme piste de départ.

Veld soupira en reposant le rapport et fit face aux Turks présents.

- Bon, c'est à peu près tout. Pour résumer, nous privilégions la piste d'un éco-terroriste entraîné, ayant probablement suivi une formation de garde du corps ou, pourquoi pas ?, de SOLDAT. Avons-nous oublié quelque chose ?

Rod leva légèrement la main avant que Veld ne lui donne la parole.

- Notre homme vient sûrement des taudis. Ou du moins, c'est de là que vient son arme. La balle présente assez d'indices pour ne pas pouvoir venir d'autre part.

Veld inclina la tête, reconnaissant la justesse du propos. Reno s'agitait sur son siège, pensant à la cigarette qu'il allumerait dès qu'il sortirait de la salle de réunion. Réunion qui d'ailleurs se termina cinq minutes plus tard avec ordre d'obtenir le plus de renseignements possible. Discrètement.

Rude se tourna vers son partenaire.

- Alors ?

- Hun ? fit Reno, clope au bec, mains dans les poches.

- Où cherche-t-on un pro qui utilise des armes que la ShinRa a jeté depuis trente ans ?

Le roux esquissa un sourire amusé.

- C'est une devinette ?

----

Environ une heure, deux trains, un coup de fil et quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, les portes 'réservées au personnel' du Honey Bee s'ouvraient et les hommes du Don Cornéo les escortaient… à une distance qui améliorerait leurs chances de survie au cas où. Non pas que ces braves garçons aient peur du personnel de la Shinra, non, mais on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher un peu de prudence après tout, si ?

Le Don en question était installé plus ou moins confortablement dans un fauteuil d'un goût tout aussi douteux que le sourire qu'il afficha quand il vit les deux Turks entrer. L'imposant personnage fit un geste pour renvoyer ses hommes au dehors avant de commencer sa tirade.

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est que ce n'est pas n'importe qui… Ah mes amis, je suis tout simplement _navré_ pour ce qui s'est passé hier, voyez-vous ? Un regrettable incident, heureusement que…

Rude le coupa d'un froncement de sourcil tandis que Reno s'installait confortablement. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre d'affaires, c'était lui qui se chargeait de discuter et Rude faisait l'autre partie du travail.

- Bon, si t'as déjà lu les feuilles de choux… tu pourrais sûrement nous aider, non ?

Cornéo posa les mains sur la table, lissant soigneusement le papier qui s'y trouvait. Puisqu'on allait parler business…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… l'ennui c'est que je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à y gagner, moi.

Reno afficha un sourire mauvais. Cornéo déglutit, quelque chose n'allait pas mais le temps qu'il se rende compte de quoi que se soit, il sentit deux doigts se positionner sur son cou et appuyer fortement dessus tandis qu'une main puissante l'empêcher de faire tout mouvement pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

Son interlocuteur se leva lentement du siège et fit le tour du bureau pour s'appuyer dessus, face au Don.

- Ce que t'as à y gagner, c'est le droit de pouvoir t'endormir ce soir mais de ton plein gré.

Les mots coulaient avec lenteur jusqu'à s'imprimer dans le cerveau du Don en lettres de feu tandis que son visage virait à un rouge qui jurait furieusement avec sa veste.

- Tu vois, moi je suis là parce que c'est plus facile et plus rapide d'obtenir ce que je veux. Après, ça m'dérange pas de courir tout Midgar. Ce que je veux, j'l'aurai, ça je peux te le jurer. C'est seulement une question de temps. Alors ?

A présent, le visage roux commençait à se brouiller. Cornéo tenta de porter la main à sa gorge –sans réussite. Il acquiesça péniblement et l'air, brûlant, put à nouveau entrer dans ses poumons.

Reno toucha le front du Don de la pointe de son EMR.

- J'attends, yo.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je devrais mettre une censure pour ce chapitre ? A vrai dire, y'a pas grand chose mais parfois il suffit d'un rien pour que…

Voilà, merci encore une fois à **Wayya** pour ses reviews et à **Akirasen** pour son aide précieuse (c'est à elle que vous devez la présence du Don dans ce chapitre). Tu vois, je l'ai mis !!! Seulement 2 minutes après que tu sois partie, rhalala.

Urf, suis morte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui sont lu cette fic et encore un autre à vous qui m'avez laissé des reviews, à savoir Wayya, Mi, TwilightElegy et Simakai.

Pour le délai… je peux tout expliquer ! Mon emploi du temps a été gorgé d'exams, de rendez-vous etc.

N.B : Je vais me permettre de changer le nom de Gun (f) en Diane –référence qu'on comprendra vite. Rod… restera Rod. Je m'appuie aussi sur le fait qu'il a un caractère un peu trop sûr de lui et qu'il n'est pas dans les Turks depuis longtemps.

* * *

Assassins : Ch.3 -Joker

Tseng entra dans le bureau de son supérieur et après un salut rapide déclara.

- Reno et Rude ont réussi à découvrir une piste.

Veld eut un sourire.

---

- Hé…

Rod se tourna vers sa coéquipière, un peu mal à l'aise. Celle-ci le regarda, neutre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en mission.

- Et si on le rate ?

Diane haussa les épaules. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de questions, si la cible n'était pas là, ils agiraient en conséquence, un point c'est tout.

- C'est ici.

Ils faisaient face à une porte qui se fondait quasi parfaitement avec le reste du mur gris-vert. Et dire qu'il fut un temps où cet immeuble était considéré comme habitable… Oh il l'était toujours, les relents de chou et de pomme de terre bouillis clamaient la présence d'habitants dans un endroit que le service de Développement Urbain prévoyait de raser dans un mois.

Rod s'approcha et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte tandis que sa partenaire se tenait prête à agie, au cas où le suspect serait juste derrière en train de les attendre, un fusil à la main.

Un instant passa et le Turk ouvrit la porte.

Rien.

Ou plutôt si, une télévision allumée, une cocotte minute qui sifflait et un bruit de pas précipités provenant sans aucun doute de l'escalier de secours situé contre la façade du bâtiment.

- MERDE !

Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir un homme sauter les dernières marches et s'enfuir dans la ruelle en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Rod s'agrippa à une gouttière et se laissa glisser tandis que Diane fit feu. La balle vint se loger dans l'épaule gauche du fuyard qui poussa un cri avant de disparaître au coin de la ruelle, Rod sur ses talons.

La Turk s'élança à leur suite, espérant que son partenaire n'ait pas trop de difficultés avec la proie. Certes, l'homme était blessé mais il suffisait qu'il ait avec lui une matéria de Soin ou une potion et… Elle sortit son PHS et composa le numéro de Rod.

_- Diane ? _

Un instant de soulagement.

- Où es-tu ?

- Dans un bâtiment inachevé, un parking je crois. C'est en béton et ça ressemble à du gruyère si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vous rejoins.

---

Rod sentit la jeune femme approcher sans qu'il ait besoin de se retourner.

- Il est là. Je viens de le coincer ; il n'y a plus qu'à aller le cueillir.

- Hm. J'appelle du renfort.

- Pas la peine ! Je peux gérer ça.

Le jeune homme activa son EMR, l'électricité crépita le long de la canne métallique.

- Rod, attends !

Le Turk s'avança dans la niche sombre.

- Allez, sors de là et on te ramènera en un seul morceau. Mais si tu préfères que je te ramène par la peau du cou, y'a aucun problème !

L'homme émit un rire amusé et deux sphères vertes s'illuminèrent dans sa main droite. Rod retint un juron.

- Matérias…

Le Turk eut seulement le temps de comprendre que l'une d'entre elles allait permettre à la cible de s'échapper et fonça sur lui, prêt à l'assommer. L'homme eut un deuxième rire.

- Ceci était ta seconde erreur, gamin.

Le recoin était trop étroit pour permettre au sort de Feu 3 de libérer sa pleine puissance. L'explosion projeta violemment le Turk contre le mur dans un chaos de flammes et de lumière.

La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut la vision de sa partenaire se penchant au-dessus de lui, une vilaine coupure sur sa joue. Il tendit la main pour essuyer le sang et se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital.

La tenue réglementaire des malades le grattait.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Booon, je me suis laissée distraire par d'autres fics et là il est tôt. _Très_ tôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de scènes et j'ai un peu écrit à l'arrachée.

Reviewez, s'il vous plait ! ça prend une minute, deux clics de souris, quelques lettres et ça me fait plaisir.


End file.
